Living a better life
by JKL-Kiitten
Summary: Same story name Different Plot. on hold
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok my third fic! Well technically (SP??) its mi 4th but then its me 2nd when my other story is deleted. The couples are ItaSaku, HinaHida, SasoTen and my own new OC ERIKA, who is with Deidara.

Sakura: Yay and Me, Erika, Hinata and Tenten are the main characters!! WOOOT!

Tenten, Hinata Erika & Sakura: O.K, Hate is Unique does **NOT **own Naruto.

Me: On with the Story!!

* * *

This story is about 4 girls.

Name: Haruno Sakura  
Age: 12  
Doujutsu/Bloodline: Unknown  
Village: Konohagakure

Name: Hyuuga Hinata  
Age: 12  
Doujutsu/Bloodline: Byakugan  
Village: Konohagakure

Name: Haruno Tenten  
Age: 12  
Doujutsu/Bloodline: Uknown  
Village: Konohagakure

Name: Katayame Erika  
Age: 12  
Doujutsu/Bloodline: None  
Village: Konohagakure

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- SMASH **A pinkette just got pissed off with "Alarm clock number 28" she muttered as she threw it towards the bin where the rest of her alarm clocks lay, Forgotton. "SAKURA hurry up and get your ass in the shower, so we can pick up Hinata-chan." A brunette yelled from the room to Sakura's right. "WHATEVER TENTEN-CHAN!" She yelled back to Tenten.  
Sakura walked towards her wardrobe and pulled out a basic outfit that consisted, A Navy Halter top with a black mini skirt with a slit up each side, Navy biker shorts, black shinobi headband and black shinobi shoes. She pulled out a white fluffy towel from her towel drawer and walked toward the on suite bathroom.

...Tenten...

After a good twenty minutes Sakura came down the stairs, "Finally, Can we go now?!" Tenten asked, and Sakura nodded in return and they left an walked towards the era of the Hyuuga compound to see their other best freind Hinata waiting for them near the gates. She looked up and saw Tenten and Sakura, "Finally!" She breathed and walked towards the duo. " Do you have yours on?" Hinata whispered and the Duo nodded and the walked towards the academy, when they got there they were welcomed by " Hey look everybody! Forehead's showing off her ugly legs!" Ino yelled. Sakura's Eyes turned red as an **EVIL** Aura appeared around her. "Want me to take yours and shove em' up a Camel's ass!" Sakura Seethed. Before Ino could even yell back one of her (Stupid) comebacks Iruka walked in the room. " Okay then Everyone get seated NOW!" He yelled as everyone scrambled to a seat. "Today I'm going to put you in 3 man cells. Ok(Skipping the un important people...) Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, come to the front." Naruto walked to the front mumbling something about stupid teme. "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke walked to the front. Earning cheers from his fangirls. " And Haruno Sakura..." Sakura stood from her seat at the back of the room and walked half way down the stairs but stopped. Hinata looked at Sakura with her Byakugan her eyes widening in shock,"It's the thirs seal...

* * *

Me: ...

Sakura: ...

Erika: ...

Tenten: ...

Hinata: Say something DAMMIT!!

Me: TTTT sorry the chappy was short. I'll **_TRY_** make the next chap longer!

All: The purple button is lonely press it to make it feel LOVED! **_PEACE OUT!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok Im tryin to update as quick as possible!

Tina: Ok enough chit chat!

Me & Tina: ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

...RECAP!...

" And Haruno Sakura..." Sakura stood from her seat at the back of the room and walked half way down the stairs but stopped. Hinata looked at Sakura with her Byakugan her eyes widening in shock,"It's the third seal...  
...END RECAP!!...

Sakura fell forwards, Tenten and Hinata rushed to her rescue, " Such a weakling..." Sasuke muttered. Hinata heard him and she stood and gave him the finger! " Shuddup you little BASTARD!" she seethed, and people gasped, Tenten stood up and pulled a chain from her neck." Erika..." Tenten muttered to the red jewel hanging from the chain. There was a red light at the back of the room. " Ten-chan you called upon my service..." The navy haired girls voice trailed off. Hinata turned around to the yellow eyed girl, " Third Seal..." Hinata looked down, and the girl walked over to her, " Don't worry for not noticing it earlier" Erika whispered into Hinata's ear and walked over to Sakura's body. Erika made various hand signs and there was a loud POOOF (lolz) and there was a little fox (It's not like the kyuubi or anything it's just one of her VARIOUS sommonings!) The fox was a jet black and the tips of it's tail, ears and paws were a blue colour. Erika picked up Sakura and layed her on her desk at the back and layed her on her stomach. Erika lifted the back of her shirt and there was a circular seal. Tenten and Hinata took off their chains and gave them to Erika, who took off her own and placed them in a certain spot there was a pink line that formed into a triangle. The fox, that Erika summoned, pounced onto Sakura and layed one paw in the center of the triangle. Erika, Hinata and Tenten did some rapid hand signs, Tenten and Hinata stoped doing handsigns as Erika continued and the pink line faded and Sakura eyes fluttered open, and the fox scurried over and licked her cheek. "Awwww hey Shinobu" Sakura sang as she walked to the front of the class room. " Shinobu time to go!" Erika called and Shinobu leaped out of Sakura's arms and ran to Erika. "Hey come to my erea later and you can play with Shinobu and eyeryone else!" Erika called to her friends and poofed away.

Well coz' you know the teams and what happenes and all...

...Later on...

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten made their way to the forest and found them selves in front of Erika's House, well... it wasen't really a house just a small place where se comes to visit and it was the girls play erea. Hinata knocked on the door of the house and Erika answered, "You being followed" She whispered. Sakura rolled her eyes. The trio stepped into the house and they all headed upstairs after Erika locked the door. " Okay so what really happened before I came?" Erika asked quetly. Shinobu tackled Hinata to the ground and evereyone laughed as Shinobu licked Hinata's cheek. Then everyone stopped when they heard 3 poofs they saw another a fox which was pale green and the tips of its tail, ears and paws were white. This fox jumped on the laughing Tenten and licked her cheek which made Tenten laugh even more. The second Fox was a light violet colour and the tips of it's tail, ears and paws were light orange, Hinata, who had just stood up went over to pet the 2nd fox and the third fox was a light pink and the tips of its tail, ears and paws were black and the fox ran over to Sakura, who picked it up. Shinobu scurried over to Erika and it ran up her arm. "Sakura thats Ruby you've got. Hinata you've got Krystal and Tenten you've got Emerald." Erika started, " Ok sereousley what happened before i came?" Hinata frowned as she spoke " I blew our cover. Sasuke called Sakura a weakling and that ticks me off and you know that!" Erika laughed "Well you'd have to show them one way or another" There was a akward silence. "Let's have a sleepover!" Tenten blurted out and they all agreed. Erika walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a WAD of clothes, she folded them and placed it in her bag, and flung her bag over her shoulder and muttered "Next stop Hinata's house" and they laughed, "Hey are we bringing Shinobu, Krystal, Emerald and Ruby?" Sakura asked and Erika nodded in return, and the foxes leapt in to there arms and Shinobu climbed upon Erika's head and they all laughed once more as they made their way out of Erika's house, and towards Hinata's house laughing and chatting all the way completely forgetting they were being followed...

... At Hinata's House ...

Hinata ran to her room and came out minutes later with a bag slung over he shoulder. "I'm ready girls!" Hinata called as she jogged towards her best friends, then stopped as a pair of guards stood in her path. "Where do you think your going Hinata?!" Hiashi deadpanned. Hinata flinched and replied "Oh dear father, I'm staying at Sakura's house so we can disscuss... um what was it we were going to discuss again?" Hinata asked and looked at the girls. "We were going to discuss our Ninja skills and what our weaknesses and strong points are and do some training in the morning." Tenten called to Hiashi. What she said was half true, they were going to train and all, but of corse the were gonna have some FUN!! (lol) Hiashi grunted an waved off the guards and let Hinata pass, and watched as his daughter walk out the gates of the Hyuuga property. The four walked to Saku's and Ten's house...

* * *

Me: Me being me, I'll let you know...

Tina: The next chappy will come out in a day or so,

Me: Keep your eyes peeled for it,

Tina: Or she'll throw a fit!

Me: Know I would **_NOT!_**

Tina: Yeah i'm messin she wont really throw a fit buttt, Lizzy might...

Lizzy: Sorry for being late, I'll be introducing the next chappy! So R&R for the sake of... **_ME!_**

All: _**PEACE OUT!!**_


End file.
